


Moondust

by Doom_Cookie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, LITERALLY, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sansa is a star, not a songfic, wishing stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Cookie/pseuds/Doom_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stupid, wishing on stars, something children did. But what did he have to lose? So he wished, and the gods saw fit to answer this time, in the form of a girl made of magic and moondust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl Who Fell From the Sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have some weird obsession with magic!sansa. I just can't stop thinking about all the ways she could be magical. So, here ya go.

Jon couldn't sleep, it was too hot. One would think the heat wouldn't bother him, being a Targaryen, but he had always preferred the cold. Just another way he was different from his elder siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys. He loved them, and he knew that they loved him, but he was just so different from them. They liked swordplay, and riding, and being in a crowd. Where as Jon preferred the quiet, to read and think, maybe play a few notes on his pan flute. His father understood, to an extent, but King Rhaegar was still at ease in a crowd the way Jon never would be.

So, here he was, standing out on his balcony in the middle of the night trying to cool down. Jon looked up at the sky, at the stars twinkling down at him. A ridiculous thought entered his mind, a thought to wish on a star the way he did when he was small. As if the very thought had conjured it, a bright star streaked across the sky, and Jon closed his eyes and made his wish.

When Jon opened his eyes again he was surprised to find that the star was still there, moving across the sky. And it seemed to be getting closer, and closer, until suddenly it crashed down into the Godswood. Not a star then, some sort of space rock perhaps. Well, it wasn't like he could sleep anyway, might as well go take a look.

Jon hadn't been sure what to expect, but it was certainly not this. Sitting on the edge of a small crater was a figure in a blue cloak. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman as their back was to him, but he didn't have to wonder for long as he stepped on a twig and the hooded figure turned around in surprise.

It was a girl, the most beautiful girl Jon had ever seen, and Jon had met lots of pretty girls. His own Aunt Daenerys was revered as the most beautiful woman in the world. But this girl possessed a different kind of beauty. Her skin was pale and seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, her eyes were so blue they seemed to glow with it, and from under her hood he could glimpse red hair so bright it looked to be made of fire. She wore a white dress under her cloak, and around her neck hung a stone that changed color with every movement and gave the impression of giving off its own light. As beautiful as she was though, she was trespassing.

“My Lady, you should not be here.” He told her. She tilted her head to the side and looked him up down, and Jon suddenly became aware of the fact that he was wearing only a pair of loose cotton breeches and a pair of soft shoes. He felt himself blush at her inspection. When she reached his eyes again she smiled wide and giggled at him.

“Oh,” she said. “Is that so? I think I'm exactly where I should be.”

“What is your name, my lady?” Jon asked, suspicious of her now.

“Sansa.” She answered.

“Well, Lady Sansa, this is the royal Godswood, no one save the royal family and honored guests are allowed inside, and I'm fairly certain I would remember if I was related to you.” He told her.

“I suppose you could consider me an ‘honored guest’ then, Prince Jon Targaryen. I am only here because you wished it, after all.” She said.

“I think I would remember wishing for you, my lady.” Jon replied.

She giggled again. “I'm not here because you wished for me, I'm here because you made a wish.” She explained. “A truly pure wish, you'd be surprised how little of those there are.”

“You're mad.” Jon blurted.

“Mad? No, silly boy. What I am, is a star.”


	2. The Purest Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing more. Here ya go.

“I see.” Said King Rhaegar. “So, what you want me to believe is that my son wished on a star, you, and now you've come to help him fulfill it?”

“Yes.” She answered.

“And if you don't help him fulfill it by the time the next full moon sets in a months time, you lose your power and immortality and are stuck here for the rest of your days?” He asked unbelievingly.

“I can see why you might be skeptical, King Rhaegar, but I assure you that I speak nothing but the truth.” The girl, Sansa, said to him.

Jon had brought her in from the Godswood, carried her actually, the girl had no shoes. She had insisted the walk would not harm her, but she was also insisting she was a star, so. He had brought the girl to his father, knowing he would be awake, and not knowing what else to do. She had then explained to the King what she was. A star, meant to grant the purest of wishes. She was most assuredly mad.

“Apologies, my lady, but I'm not just skeptical, I simply don't believe you. Is there any proof you can offer of your claim?” Rhaegar asked.

“I can't prove it to you,” she told him. She reached down and cupped the strange rock on her necklace in her hand. “But I can prove it to Jon.”

“First off, it's Prince Jon to you.” He said annoyed. He usually didn't care for titles, but this weird girl being so informal with him made him very uncomfortable. It was bad enough she had already seen him all but naked. He had put on a tunic before coming to his father, and when he had stepped out of his room she had giggled again and said how cute it was that he was so modest. “Second, just how do you intend to do that?”

“Do you know what this is, _my Prince_.” She said as she gave a mock bow and raised one eyebrow.

Jon sighed. “A pretty rock?” He inquired sarcastically.

“No, silly boy,” she kept calling him ‘silly boy’ too, he didn't like that either. “This,” she said, holding it out to him, “is your wish.”

“My wish?” He asked disbelieving.

“Yes, and I want you to touch it.” She said matter of factly.

Jon sighed again and figured he'd humor the poor, mad girl. “Sure, why not.” He said and reached out to touch the glowing rock.

And was frozen in place.

_Snow drifting down in fat flakes to stick to bright red curls._

_Rainbow lights dancing in the sky._

_A figure in a white dress dancing around in the firelight._

_A mans watery smile._

_A stone woman with a face like his._

Jon gasped and stumbled back into his fathers desk. “What was that?” Jon yelled.

“What you just experienced was what my kind call a Glimpse.” She explained. “The wish knows what it wants, and it shows me visions. We're meant to go North.”

“North?” Jon asked.

“Unless you know of another place in the world where it snows in the summer and lights dance in the mountains?”

North. That was where his mother was from. He had never met her, she had died soon after his birth, nor had he ever met his uncle or cousins. His Father and Lord Stark were not on the best of terms, so he'd never bothered writing. None of that mattered, though. He couldn't just up and leave. The Red Keep was his home. Wasn't it?

“I'm not going anywhere with you.” He said. “I belong here.”

“Come now, silly boy. If you truly believed that I wouldn't be here.” She replied.

“What is she talking about, son?” Rhaegar asked. “What exactly did you wish for?”

“I, well, um, you see I.” Jon sighed. He was doing that a lot since this girl showed up. He closed his eyes. “I wished I could find where I belong.”

When he opened his eyes his father was staring at him sadly. “Jon, I had no idea you felt that way.”

“I don't! Well, I do, but that doesn't matter!” Jon exclaimed. “I'm not leaving.”

“Honestly, Jon Targaryen. You have got to be the most stubborn wish maker I have ever met.”

“What in seven hells that does that even mean!? Wish maker! You're absolutely insane!”

“You know, most people are grateful when I appear!”

“Oh, yes, I'm sure people are so grateful when a strange girl from the sky decides to crash down at their feet!”

“Ugh, you're such a silly little boy! You don't understand!”

“Stop calling me ‘boy,’ I'm fairly certain I'm older than you.”

“That's where you'd be wrong.”

“What-”

“Silence!” Rhaegar yelled, and they snapped up straight, realizing they had been leaning in toward each other. “The both of you, bickering like an old married couple. The girl is obviously telling the truth, Jon.” Rhaegar said. “I think you should go with her.”

“What?” Jon asked.

“You should go with her. To the North.” He repeated.

“But, why?”

Rhaegar sighed. “I've always known that you were more wolf than dragon. It's been selfish of me to keep you here. Selfish and prideful.”

“Father. . .” Jon began, but trailed off, unsure what to say.

“Jon, I think it’s high time you met your mothers family. I'll send a raven tonight and you can leave on the ‘morrow.” Rhaegar said.

“Yes, Father.” Jon agreed.

“Good. Now go get some sleep.” He replied. “Do you sleep, Lady Sansa?”

“Usually, no. Though, I suppose I should, we've a long journey after all.”

“You can sleep in my sisters chambers then, she's currently in Essos and I'm sure she wouldn't mind.”

“Thank you, King Rhaegar, that's very kind.” She gave a small curtsy, though it seemed unpracticed, like she wasn't used to the movement. Jon supposed she must not be, considering she lived in the sky. Not much cause to meet royals.

“Think nothing of it, my dear. Jon will show you the way.”

Sansa turned and raised her eyebrow. “Prince Jon.” She said.

“Lady Sansa.” He replied, and reluctantly offered his arm. He would not be the impolite one here. “May I show you to your rooms?”

“Yes, thank you, my Prince.” She smiled politely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the last chapter. Next will be the journey, or at least part of it.


	3. Star People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins, and Jon asks some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue in this chapter, and it's mostly information about the star people. Hope you enjoy!

Jon woke to sunlight streaming through his window, silhouetting the blurry figure of a woman.

“Ugh, Rhaenys. You would not believe the dream I had last night. There was this girl that fell from the sky, beautiful girl, said she came to grant my wish. Mad, is it not?”

His sister turned and smiled at him. “Mad indeed, brother.”

“Only it wasn't a dream.” A voice sounded right next to his ear.

“Ahh!” There she was, the girl from last night, Sansa. She was lounging on his bed like it was the most natural thing in the world, completely at ease.

“Good morning to you, too, my Prince. I hope you slept well, we have a very long journey ahead.” She said.

Jon snatched the sheet up to cover his bare chest. “Have you no sense of decency, woman!? This is my bed!”

She shrugged. “It's not like I haven't seen you like this before. Besides, when you live as long as I have, modesty tends to lose its meaning. More to the point, though. You find me beautiful?” She asked teasingly.

Jon groaned. “I assume you know what's going on, Rhaenys?”

"Oh, yes. Sansa here explained the whole thing to Aegon and I this morning.” She said.

“And I must say, it's entirely unfair.” A voice sounded from the doorway. It was Aegon. “I mean, I'm the one that taught you to wish on stars, and you're the one that gets to go on a trip with this lovely little thing?” He scoffed. “I make wishes, where's my star girl?”

"I'm afraid only pure wishes get granted, Prince Aegon,” she said, “and yours are far from that.” Sansa smirked.

Aegon put his hand over his heart and spoke with mock hurt. “My lady, you wound me.” He said, and gave her a wink. She scoffed him, which Jon found oddly satisfying. 

“Anyway,” Sansa said as she snatched the sheet from Jon. 

“Hey!”

“We need to get a move on. It usually takes a retinue of people twenty eight days to get from here to Winterfell. If we hurry, with just the two of us, we can make it in twenty.”

“I haven't even broken my fast yet!” Jon complained.

“Shouldn't have slept in, silly boy, you can eat on the road.” She scolded. “Now get dressed, our horses are waiting.” With that she left the room.

“Oh, come now Jon. Don't look like that. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time.” Rhaenys said as she sat beside him.

“Big sister is right, Jon. Hells, I'd go just for the company.” Aegon japed as he sat on Jons other side.

“You two don't want me to go.” Jon stated.

“What are you talking about, of course we want you to go.” Aegon said.

“Then why won't either of you look me in the eye?” He asked.

Rhaenys sighed beside him. “Jon, you know we love you, right? That we'd do anything for you?”

"Of course, I love you both too.”

“And yet, you don't feel like you belong here.” Aegon spoke.

"So no, Jon. We don't want you to go. But we love you, and we want you to be happy, and if going North will make you happy, then that is what you must do.” Rhaenys said.

Jon looked at them. “Aegon, Rhaenys, I.”

Aegon reached over and punched him hard in the shoulder. “Don't go getting any ideas now, you're still going to be my Hand one day.”

Jon laughed. “Always, brother.”

XxXxXx

They had been riding hard for hours when Jon finally had to stop. He was sweating buckets, he had a stitch in his side, and he couldn't feel his arse.

“What, what is it, why did you stop?” Sansa asked him. She, on the other hand looked completely fine. She wasn't even the tiniest bit out of breath, nor was she sweating. Her hair was mussed a bit, so that made Jon feel a little better, but still.

“You're inhuman.” He gasped.

“Um, yes.” She said slowly. “What part of ‘I'm an immortal being made of light’ did you not get last night?”

Jon glowered at her, still unable to speak correctly.

“Oh, scary.” She smirked. “We'll slow down for a bit, but just a bit. The sooner this is over, the sooner I'm out of your hair.”

"I've been meaning to ask you about that,” Jon said, finally regaining his breath as they continued at a slower pace. “Can't you just wave your hand and grant my wish? That's how it goes in all the stories.”

“First, you silly boy, have you ever noticed that it always ends badly for the wish maker when their wish is just ‘granted,’ hmm? It's because they do nothing to earn it. Magic. Has. A price.” She emphasized. “Second, I'm not here to ‘grant’ your wish, I'm here to help you fulfill your wish, there's a difference. Think of me as your spiritual guide, here to push you in the right direction, not do the work for you.”

"Yes, but why?" He asked, still confused.

She sighed. “Because, if I were to just grant your wish to you, that would negate the purity of it. You see, wishes are the energy source of my kind, our food if you will, and the purer a wish is, the more powerful it is, which in turn makes us more powerful. When a wish is pure, it wants to stay that way. I could just grant your wish, but to do so I would have to violate it, tear it apart and dig into it to understand what it wants before it's ready to show me. That isn't something we like doing, it never ends well.” She had a strange look on her face, but Jon decided to ignore it for now.

“I see.” Jon nodded. “Are impure wishes ever granted?”

“You sure do ask a lot of questions, Prince Jon.” She said to him.

“I can't help it if I'm curious, it's not like I've ever met anyone like you before.” Jon replied.

She smiled over at him. “Alright then, you can ask your questions, but I won't promise any answers.” She told him. “To answer your last one, yes. Sometimes impure wishes are granted. This usually only happens if a star is in desperate need of energy.”

“Can impure wishes be fulfilled?” He asked.

“No, only granted.” She answered.

And on the questions went.

"Do all stars look like you?”

“No, of course not! We look different from each other just like humans.”

“Are there boy stars?”

"Yes."

"Do stars have marriage?”

“Sort of. We call it bonding. In our true forms we are composed completely of light, no flesh. Sometimes, when stars falls in love, they can give a piece of their light to each other, and they become a part of each other forever.”

"Do stars have children? The same way that humans do?”

“No. When two stars bond, and decide to have a child, they let their light mingle, and it creates a new one. Sex between stars is just for fun.” She teased, and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Jon felt himself blush, but continued his questions. He was quite the curious creature.

"Can a star have children with a human?”

“Why Prince Jon, are you thinking you might like to keep me?” 

"No!" He yelled. "Just curious is all, I told you that.”

"Hmm, well, yes and no. When a star is still a star they are incapable of having children with a human. But, if they become mortal, then they can have children the human way.”

“What are these children like?”

“Valyrians. The first Valyrians were born of stars and humans procreating.”

“Wait, so I'm?” And he gestured at her.

“Yes, Jon Targaryen. You and your family are descended from star people.”

"Huh. Fascinating.”

“Yes, very. Now, let's get a move on.” And she sped up her horse.

“Would you think of the poor horses woman!?” Jon shouted after her.

“These are Dornish sand steeds, they could ride like this for a day and a night if they had too!”

“Would you think of poor me then!?” 

“I am, I'm also thinking of me, that's why we have to hurry!”

Jon groaned, and resigned himself to his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this! If there is anything you would like to know about the star people, just put it in the comments below and I will see if I can incorporate it into the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Short, yes, but if you are interested in more, then more I shall write. I'm thinking anywhere from 3-5 chapters, so not very long. Just something to work on while I'm stuck on Sacred.
> 
> This is inspired by the song moondust by Jaymes Young. So, the ending could end up being bittersweet, I haven't decided yet. It's not a songfic, though so it could be happy, the song was just an inspiration.
> 
> Please inform me of any mistakes throughout this fic, and I will fix them as soon as I can.


End file.
